Welcome to Homra!
by Troya Albator
Summary: La classe de Fukuoka Shishikuni part visiter Shizume City!Fukuoka est une otaku fujoshi lolicon qui ne pensait venir à Shizume City que pour participer à la vente aux enchères de la statue géante de Furude Rika mais ses plans sont ruinés par son mauvais sens de l'orientation qui la conduit devant le bar HOMRA! Contient un OC mais pas de CharacterxOC!Contiendra du Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 0 : Ecoulement de la vie d'une personne normale.

Dans la ville de Fukuoka à l'extrême nord de l'ile de Kyushu se trouvait une grande et charmante bâtisse quoique plutôt vieille par rapport aux buildings qui l'encadrait. C'était vrai que l'Université dépareillait avec le paysage moderne de la ville mais c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme ! Du moins c'était ce qu'avait dit son père quand il l'avait envoyée faire ses études dans cette ville.

En ce moment elle était en train de somnoler sur son pupitre pendant que le professeur d'Histoire Universelle faisait son monologue sur quoi déjà ? Sur le _Kagutsu Crater _ou un truc du genre…Enfaite elle s'en fichait. Elle avait bien dit à son père qu'elle voulait prendre une année sympathique pour voyager avant d'entrer à l'université mais il lui avait répondu qu'elle le ferait après l'avoir fini .Elle avait bien tenté de sécher mais apparemment le Directeur a dut en informer son père qui lui avait téléphoné en lui disant que si jamais elle manquait un autre jour de cour il lui confisquera son taser et encore plus important, son précieux ordinateur. Devant cette menace elle s'était résignée mais son orgueil en avait pris un coup. De plus elle savait que ses camarades de classe n'étaient pas très bienveillants à son égard .Elle avait entendu des remarques comme « Elle est trop bizarre cette fille elle porte un sailor à l'université… », « Elle triche aux examens ! Elle a les meilleures notes alors qu'elle passe son temps à dormir ! » .Ou encore « Elle s'appelle Shishikuni Fukuoka ! On dirait que c'est la ville parfaite pour elle ! ».Primo elle ne critiquait pas les décolletés des autres filles alors qu'on ne critique pas sa façon de s'habiller aussi. Secundo, elle ne dormait pas en classe mais écoutait les yeux fermés .Tercio, son nom n'avait rien avoir avec cette ville pourrie !

Soudain le Directeur Yamamoto fit irruption dans la salle. Fukuoka se leva pour le saluer comme le reste des élèves .Ils fit un signe de la main et tous se rassirent.

« J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que votre classe partira en voyage scolaire à Shizume City ! »

La classe passa alors d'un mode relativement calme à un mode complètement hystérique que le directeur dissipa d'une seule phrase.

« Vous savez tous que cette Université est neutre à tout conflit entre Rois et que c'est un des seuls bâtiments officiels à ne pas être sous l'autorité du Roi d'Or ! Vous savez tous également que Shizume City est connue pour être la ville où sévissent les Rois ! Et vous êtes tous au courant que chaque élève de cette classe a un don et donc je compte sur vous pour être les plus discrets possibles durant ce voyage. »

La jeune fille soupira .ça, ni ses parents ni elle ne le savait quand ils l'ont envoyé ici .Il se trouve que chaque année selon les résultats des examens de sang annuels une classe d'une dizaine de personnes est choisie parmi tous les élèves de seconde du Japon .Cette classe est ensuite rebaptisé la classe S. S comme _Strain_.

Elle avait été surprise quand les professeurs le lui avaient appris. Elle s'était alors rendu compte qu'elle était la seule à ne pas savoir, tous les autres élèves était apparemment au courant qu'ils possédaient un pouvoir. La déléguée de classe par exemple pouvait soulever des poids faisant jusqu'à 1500 fois sa masse corporelle. Elle l'avait appris quand la si douce délégué avait soulevé un camion qui allait l'écrasé et quand elle l'avait jeté derrière son dos comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'était alors rendue dans les bureaux de la Direction pour signaler le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé un quelconque pouvoir .Le Directeur lui avait alors dit ceci :

« Shishikuni Fukuoka, pouvoir de type offensif…Vous voyez bien mademoiselle Shishikuni c'est marqué en noir sur blanc sur cet écran ! Ce qui est sûr c'est que les tests sanguins ne peuvent êtres falsifiés. Vous êtes bien un Strain même si vous ignorer quels sont vos pouvoir à l'heure actuelle. »Avait-il dit avec le sourire aux lèvres comme si cela l'amusait de dire à quelqu'un qui se pensait parfaitement normal qu'il est doté de pouvoirs !

Ses pensées revinrent sur ce voyage. Shizume City était une ville plutôt bien équipée coté objets dérivés d'animes ! C'était géniale pour elle ça elle! Elle se souvint aussitôt que la statue géante de Rika Furude allait être mise en vente là-bas ! Cette statue était à elle !Rika était tellement _moe~ !_

_C'est décidé l'otaku fujoshi lolicon ,Shishikuni Fukuoka sera de ce voyage !_

_« Shizume City…Attends-moi ! »_

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre attendez vous à de l'action nyaaa!_

_N'essitez pas à commenter et à me donner vos avis!C'est ma premiere fic et je sais que mon orthographe est mauvais ,si quelqu'un est interressé pour devenir beta lecteur qu'il me le fasse savoir! Merci d'avoil lut le chapitre 0! _

_Jaa-nyaa!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Les inconvénients à être une otaku.

Le train express qui nous conduira à Shizume City vient d'arriver sur le quai de la gare. Pourquoi un train ? Quelqu'un peut m'explique pourquoi on doit y aller en train ? De tous les moyens de transport qui peuvent exister, il a fallu que ce traitre de Directeur choisisse celui où il y a 120% de chances que je vomisse. VDM

L'inconvénient numéro 1 pour un otaku qui n'a pas l'habitude de sortir de chez lui c'est le mal des transports et quand je dis mal des transports c'est que même Natsu de Fairy Tail les supporte mieux…C'est magnifique ! J'arriverai à Shizume avec un teint de grenouille.

Cependant je sentais qu'aujourd'hui serait mon jour de chance ! Mes parents ont accepté (après que je me soi effondré en pleurs devant la webcam) de m'envoyer un million de yens ! La statue de Rika est d'ores et déjà à moi ! Mouhahaha !

Apparemment j'ai du rire un peu trop fort car la déléguée me regarde bizarrement. Elle s'avance vers moi et quand elle atteint moi niveau elle me sourit gentiment et me dit :

« Shishikuni –san, tu as le mal des transports n'est-ce pas ?

_Hum ! Lui répondis-je en hochant vivement de la tête »

Inconvénient numéro 2 pour un otaku qui n'a pas l'habitude de sortir de chez lui ! Si comme moi on a plutôt tendance à ne parler avec personne appart avec ses parents c'est assez difficile de tenir une conversation avec un humain de son âge…Cependant la déléguée n'en teint pas vraiment compte car elle continua à me parler pendant que nous montions dans un des wagons :

« Si tu veux j'ai des médicaments contre le mal des transports ! Je peux t'en donner ! »

Je la regardais avec des yeux brillants et avec les larmes aux yeux et je lui dis :

« Déléguée tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien !

_Voyons Shishikuni –san ! Ne pleurez pas ! Shi… Fukuoka-chan !

_T-tu m'as appelé Fukuoka juste à l'instant n'est-ce pas ?demandais-je en reniflant.

_Oui mais si tu veux je peux…

_Non !la coupais-je .Personne ne m'as jamais appelée comme ça ! Cela me fait plaisir ! Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Chizuru-chan ?

_Bien sur me dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Je crois que j'adore cette fille elle sait me prendre par les sentiments ! La dé-Chizuru-chan est vraiment quelqu'un de sympa ! De son nom complet Yamada Chizuru, c'est une japonaise typique même un peu trop. Elle a des cheveux noirs tressés en deux nattes et des yeux noirs profonds également .Elle porte des lunettes rondes et est plutôt grande. J'ai remarqué que les autres élèves ne lui parlent que pour lui demander des services qu'elle ne peut refuser en sa qualité de délégué .Elle est très calme et gracieuse et gentille aussi ! Physiquement je suis son contraire .Je suis plutôt petite j'ai des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux verts qui me viennent de ma mère originaire d'Europe de l'Est. Je suis plutôt tête en l'air et je ne fais pas vraiment attention aux choses qui m'entourent ce qui fait que j'ai tendance à me prendre les pieds dans des obstacles qui n'existent pas .Je suis plutôt extrémiste et je n'hésite pas à me servir du taser que je me suis achetée sur internet (même si la plus par du temps je ne réussis qu'a m'électrocuté).

Chizuru-chan est la première amie que je me fais dans cette ville même si j'étudie à Fukuoka depuis 6 mois.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés à Shizume City après 4 heures des voyage que j'ai passé à discuter avec Chizuru(nous avons décidé d'un commun accord d'enlever les titres honorifiques).J'ai découvert que Chizuru est aussi une otaku qui vient participer à la même vente aux enchères que moi à Shizume City mais elle convoite l'édition collector du light novel 'To aru majutsu no index' dont il n'existe que 20 copies aux monde !

Les professeurs nous font signe que nous avons toute l'après-midi de libre et que l'on doit se retrouver à l'hôtel ce soir pour un briefing de la journée. Avec Chizuru nous nous dirigeâmes de suite vers le dôme ou se situe les ventes aux enchères. Après plusieurs heures à faire le tour de la ville nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions pommées….

Inconvénient le plus dangereux pour tout otaku qui se respecte : Notre sens de l'orientation est horrible, il y en a même qui se perdent dans leur propre appart ! C'est de cette façon que nous nous sommes retrouvées devant un bar appelé Homra :

« _Homra,Homra ….ou est-ce que j'ai déjà entendue ce nom ?m'auto-questionnais-je.

_Je suis sure que je l'ai entendue quelque part aussi mais où ?répondit Chizuru.

_Tant qu'à faire on ne va pas rester devant à moisir, on a déjà raté les ventes aux enchères alors entrons et demandons où se situe l'hôtel.

_Calme toi Fukuoka il y aura d'autres ventes, me dit Chizuru pendant qu'on entrait dans le bar. »

C'était un bar charmant .Sa décoration me rappela tout de suite l'Université sauf qu'à l'Université il n'y avait pas d'alcool.

« Bienvenue mesdemoiselles », dit le barman un type blond (faux blond) aux lunettes de soleil violettes. « N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeunes pour venir dans un bar ? »

C'est quoi ce bins ? Que fait ce mélange de Shizuo et d'Izaya devant moi ? Chizuru semblait penser à la même chose vu comment elle le regardait. L'homme était visiblement gêné car il nous questionna :

« Mesdemoiselles ? »

C'est trop j'ai atteint ma limite ! Je commençais à rire nerveusement puis mon rire devint hystérique. C'est trop j'ai enduré trop de chocs émotionnels aujourd'hui ! Je me suis faite une amie otaku. Check. J'ai raté la vente aux enchères. Mon moral en a pris un coup. Et maintenant ça ? Je m'effondrais sur l'épaule de Chizuru sous le regard perdu du barman et j'entrepris de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps :

« Chizuruuuu !J'en peut plus c'est trop j'ai réussi à tenir l'arrêt de Reborn mais ça c'est troooop !

_C'est quoi ce boucan ? Demanda une voie dans mon dos. »

Ce ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière moi et apparemment c'est choquant puisque Chizuru s'est complètement raidie :

« F-F-Fu-Fukuoka…Je me souviens où j'ai entendu le nom Homra… »

Je me retournais tout doucement pour faire face à la personne derrière moi et quand je vis un homme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux rouges flamboyant je compris tout du suite ce qu'avait voulu dire Chizuru :

« Oh merde… »

* * *

Chapitre 2

Que pensez vous de Fukuoka et de Chizuru sont-elles réalistes?

Merci à indochine pour sa review!J'attend ton avis sur se chapitre aussi!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Situation dangereuse ! Qui est la Yangire !?

Homra , le clan du roi rouge Suoh Mikoto. Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? Argh ! On va crever ici sans que personne ne le sache, torturées puis brulées à mort ! Respire, respire ! Qu'est-ce qu'avaient dit les profs sur le clan rouge appart que ses membres étaient la violence même ? Alors….si on prend la théorie des Pokémons alors les types feu sont faibles faces aux types eau…On ne va quand même pas leurs balancer des seaux d'eau dans la face !? On risque de se retrouver devant une horde de Pokémons sauvages enragés !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ils ne savent même pas que l'on est des _Strains_ ! Il suffit de leur sortir une excuse foireuse et de déguerpir par la porte qui criait déjà nos noms !

« _Heu désolé d'avoir dérangé…commençais-je.

_Su-Sumimasen, s'excusa Chizuru visiblement aussi flippée que moi.

_Adieu ! » Dit-on en commençant à courir vers la porte salvatrice sous les regards, pour l'un blasé et pour l'autre étonné, des deux hommes.

Mais visiblement le destin a décidé que c'était trop facile que de nous laisser nous échapper comme ça car au moment même on nous arrivâmes devant la porte trois garçons visiblement plus jeunes que nous entraient en riant (très fort).

On est encerclées ! Aucun moyen de fuir et un roi et quatre de ses clansmens c'est vraiment trop costaud comme adversaire. Je ne sais même pas quels sont mes pouvoirs et il n'y a rien d'assez lourd dans le périmètre que Chizuru pourrait envoyer dans les gueules de nos opposants. J'effleurais inconsciemment le taser que je porte dans un étui sous la jupe de mon sailor. Même si son voltage est puisant il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse toucher quiconque sans me faire descendre en premier. Gardons notre calme ils n'ont surement pas du tout compris la situation dans laquelle ils sont. Ils doivent surement croire qu'ils sont face à deux jeunes filles normales terrorisées par le roi rouge (ce qui est relativement vrai).Je reculais d'un pas mais je heurtais aussitôt quelque chose. Je sursautais de surprise puis en me rendant compte que ce n'était que Chizuru poussais un soupir de soulagement .J'entendit un bruit aigu, quelque chose venait de heurter le sol. Je tournais la tête pour constater que c'était les lunettes de pauvre, elle baisse la tête elle ne doit rien voir alors qu'elle est dans une situation si potentiellement dangereuse. Mais d'un coup elle relève la tête énergiquement ! Oh putain…Son expression a complètement changé ! Alors que l'habituelle Chizuru a un regard si doux et un sourire apaisant, cette Chizuru a un regard fier et impertinent et son sourire tranquille est remplacé par un sourire carnassier, un sourire de prédateur me souffla une voix dans mon esprit. Je lisais le dédain, la haine dans ses yeux .Cette Chizuru inconnue s'exclama soudain avec une voix beaucoup plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Bandes de porcs ! Qu'attendez-vous pour vous prosterner devant la puissante _Srain_ Yamada Chizuru ? »

Quelle idiote ! J'abatis ma main sur mon visage dans une facepalm épique. Cette Chizuru est complétement conne ! Alors qu'on avait une chance de s'en sortir sans dommages il a fallu qu'elle dise ça ? Les membres du clan rouge n'ont pas dû encore avalés l'information car ils la regardent tous comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. J'eus soudain une illumination. Bien sûr tout est lié aux lunettes ! Il faut que je réussisse à remettre les lunettes sur le nez de cette idiote pour qu'elle redevienne normale ! La question est comment les atteindre ? Elles sont sous la tables en verre à l'autre bout de ce putain de bar ! Et si je ne suis pas maitrisée par le clan rouge alors je suis sure que cette Chizuru sadique, qui apparemment ne me reconnait pas vu que son insulte de tout à l'heure s'adressait aussi à moi, le ferait avec joie. Le problème c'est que si elle me touche avec son pouvoir je risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et je préférais éviter ça autant que possible.

Mais hélas avant que je ne finisse d'élaboré une stratégie pour récupérer les lunettes je vis le poing de Chizuru s'abattre sur moi. C'est bon je suis morte ! Faites qu'un miracle arrive ! Pitié ! Je fermis les yeux en attendant ma mort imminente … qui ne vint pas ? J'ouvris doucement un œil puis l'autre …

Ok qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? J'étais à côté de Chizuru il y a un instant et maintenant je suis à côté de la table de verre sous laquelle se trouve les lunettes qui font passer Chizuru de meganeko à yangire ! Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions ! Je récupère les lunettes et charge Chizuru le plus rapidement possible (vue mes notes en EPS pas très rapidement en fait).Je réussie par je ne sais quel enchantement à coller les lunettes au nez de cette idiote sans qu'elle n'eut fait un mouvement pour m'en empêcher. J'ai gagnée ! Yes we did it !

POV Kusanagi …en fait nan c'est pour la prochaine fois !: p

* * *

Dictionnaire de l'otaku!

Meganeko:peut se traduire par "fille à lunettes".Les lunettes sont alors le principal atout charme de la dite Fukuoka le dit ironiquement!

Yangire: Contrairement à la Yandere, la Yangire n'effectue pas ses actions violentes dans le but de sauver un protagoniste masculin quelconque mais generalement à cause d'un choc enterieure generalement lié à la famille ou à l'amitié! Exemples Yuno Gasai de Mirai Nikki est une Yandere et Rena Ryuugu de Higurashi no naku koro ni est une Yangire!

* * *

Merci aux reviewreuses ! Cela m'a sait plaisir d'entendre vos avis! Le Chapitre 3 s'intitulera:

"Téléportation!L'arrivée soudaine d'une nouvelle héroine!"

J'introduirais dans ce chapitre le personnage de Mahorazaki la professeur de Fukuoka et de Chizuru, une Strain possèdant la capacité de manipuler la mémoire!

Sur ce Jaa nyaa!


End file.
